Epiphany
by Lollilollicandypop
Summary: Because where Ladybug is bold and daring, Marinette was shy and gentle. Ladybug had been too flashy, too fiery, too heroic, too Ladybug for him to notice another hero without a mask and a suit.
In the back of his mind, Adrien Agreste had always known that Marinette was one of a kind.

Marinette- Dupain Cheng, the girl who sits behind him in class, the girl who was almost always late and would come up with the most bizarre excuses. The girl who'd always stutter and stumble over her own words (although he had his suspicion that it was just with him, though he had no idea why) and the girl who would flash a smile so bright, it would light up anyone's day.

It has been a year since he had been his friend.

A year since he had offered her his umbrella one rainy afternoon as she flashed him a sweet, gentle smile under the dark looming clouds.

A year since his father had let him go to school .

A year since he had been Chat Noir to Paris.

And a year he had been a partner and a friend to Ladybug.

It was safe to say that during that year, Adrien had never truly _seen_ Marinette. At least, not the way he sees her _now_.

He had been way too focused, too mystified, too _allured_ by the girl behind the red polka-dotted mask that he had failed to see someone as simple, someone as shy and light as Marinette.

Because where Ladybug is bold and daring, Marinette was shy and gentle. Ladybug had been too flashy, too fiery, too heroic, too _Ladybug_ for him to notice another hero without a mask and a suit.

Because that's exactly Marinette is.

A hero.

But more than that, Marinette was also a friend.

It had taken him far too long to notice that everytime Ladybug purifies an akuma, Marinette was there to comfort, put a hand behind the back of the troubled friend.

Ladybug disappears right after her duty, Marinette had been there before and after.

And he suspects that it was her comforting words, her soothing smile that really calms-that really saves the akumatized heart.

He doesn't notice where she is when he was in his suit saving Paris, admittedly because he had also never been too observant to her before. But he knows that even in the presence of an akuma, whether he sees it or not, that she faces it with a brave face. He knows-because he had worked with her when Nathaneal had been akumatized, though it had been embarrassing to say that she did most of his job.

It was a surprise that his bubbly, stuttery friend was as confident, as bold and as brave as someone he knows. Although he supposes it shouldn't really surprise him. Given that she stands up to Chloe- the usual cause of Akumas almost every attack- on a daily basis.

Adrien smiles at that.

Yes, how could he have not seen it before?

The way her sky-like eyes lit up, the way she goes out of her way whenever it was apparent that someone was troubled, and the way she stands up for them and does what she thinks is right is just as heroic as Ladybug's. If not more so.

Whenever there is someone troubled, Marinette's light is always there.

Why did he only see it when she did it for _him_?

Yes, Adrien had only noticed these adoring traits of Marinette when it was _his_ turn to be saved by her.

And Marinette had not only stood up for him. She stood her ground against _Gabriel Agreste._

It had been on a fashion show, another one where he was a required model. The fashion show started right after Chat Noir was hurled towards a set of literally bold letters created by _The Avenging Novelist_ 's pen.

It took him an hour and twelve minutes to finally return peace and harmony to Paris before he stumbled a quick goodbye to an equally hurried Ladybug (he had no time to ask her why she was in such a rush during the entire battle) and another five to finally make it to the building.

That was by far, one of the most furious he had seen his father.

Adrien was adjusting his tie backstage, muttering his apologies to his manager and the whole modelling team, and some of his classmates (they had come to support him) when his father had stormed into the room, Nathalie trailing behind him with a faintly worried look.

"What were you thinking Adrien," his tone was always firm and cold, but this time, it was _freezing_. "Or were you not thinking at all! You were supposed to be star of the show!"

He winced, glancing at his uneasy classmates, humiliation and embarrassment burning his face "I'm sorry father, but I was-"

"Enough with your petty excuses," he looked over Adrien's friends and gave a disapproving frown. "Ever since I permmited you to come to a school, you have been more absent and late. You are an Agreste! You have a name to uphold! And if coming to a school hinders you from your responsibilities, then I think it is time I revoke this privilege."

Adrien's eyes widened in shock. His father is not serious, is he?

"Father, I know it is my own fault for being late, but this is absurd," his voice cracked at the end.

His father simply gave him a disgruntled look before turning away, "My decision is final, Adrien. There shall be no more discussions about this."

"No," he wanted to say, but instead, a stong and determined voice sliced the paiful silence just before Gabriel made it to the door. "You can't do that!"

Adrien whirled around to see a panting, dishelved Marinette standing beside Alya, who had a hand on her arm as if to stop her from speaking. (Strange, when he glanced at his classmates before, he doesn't think he spotted her.)

' _Maybe she just arrived...'_

Gabriel Agreste turned around once more to face them.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do," he says, anger almost palpable.

Marinette looks at him, and his heart skips a beat when their eyes make contact. He could almost feel the warmth in her gaze. She smiles a little before she looks back at the impending doom that was his father's wrath.

"I am Marinette, Adrien's friend," she says, and it was almost funny how her voice almost cracked at the word _friend_ as if she was still uncertain about that she is in fact,his friend. "And during the time I knew Adrien, I learned that not only is he a kind and a great person, but also that he is courageous and brave and an even better friend. Adrien is always there when we need him. He is supportive to everyone in class! He makes a way to support us even if he had photo shoots or meetings. No matter what, Adrien finds a way to be both a friend and a good son to you. And even through all that, he still keeps that bright smile on his face. Adrien is more than an Agreste. Everything he has makes him everything he is. Adrien is Adrien! So, please Monseur Agreste, don't take away a part of what makes him himself!"

Adrien could swear that it is impossible to take his eyes off of Marinette at this moment.

An akuma can burst into the windows and he wouldn't even bat an eye.

 _Ladybug_ could burst into the windows and he wouldn't even look at her direction.

No, because at this moment Marinette just said everything he could only dream of saying.

Marinette had stood up for him.

She didn't waver, didn't doubt any of her words, didn't flail for one moment.

Marinette did something nobody had done for him before. Nino had stood up for him, but not as deeply as this.

Not like this.

Marinette is- she's just...

...

... wonderful.

The entire room was stunned into silence, and it even took a few moments before Gabriel could gather a reply.

"I am his father, and he is my son. I can tell him what is best for him."

Just when he thought that Marinette would hesitate or back off (because surely if he were on her place, he _would_ ), she stood her ground, a determined look on her face.

"I am sure you can, Monseur Agreste," she says, her voice firm and fire in burning in her heavenly eyes. "So why do you choose not to, instead?"

His father's eyes widened a fraction before looking a bit doubtful, almost ashamed. He blatantly turned away and left without another word.

A burst of affection swarmed Adrien's chest. His heart thudded on his chest as he gazed at her.

He doesn't care that his father was most likely going to have his head or his friends were there gawking at the entire scene, he doesn't even care that he is supposed to be smitten by Ladybug.

Because this was the exact moment that Adrien Agreste would admit that he had truly, honestly, and completely fallen in love.

* * *

 **AN: Just a quikie. I am NOT procrastinating because there's this test(hopelessly important test) I need to study for! I hope you like it! It took me like two hours to write. I plan to follow this up by Marinette's point of view next. But probably after said exam is over and done with.**

 **This is the first Miraculous fic I wrote. I hope it's okay. I haven't had the time to edit it. So if there are wrong grammars or misspelled words, then I hope you excuse me. You can point them out though, if it really bothers you. (But please refrain from saying too much harsh words about the though. I might get akumatized. LOL.)**

 **Welp. That's all. Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts!**

 **(What would be my name if I get akumatized though.** _ **Dictionary Nerdinerd?**_ **No? Okay. I'm stopping right now. Bye!)**


End file.
